finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Calm Lands Ruins
The Calm Lands Ruins in Final Fantasy X-2 is where Clasko opens a chocobo ranch. It is the site of the former Monster Arena in the Calm Lands. The ranch, once opened, accommodates captured chocobos, which can be fed, upgraded and dispatched on treasure hunt across Spira. Chocobos can be used after the "Clean Sweep" optional mission in the Calm Lands, after which Clasko explains how to catch them. Captured chocobos can be dispatched on a treasure hunt. They return after seven battles are fought. They find better treasures if they are upgraded to higher levels. Dispatching a level four or five chocobo to the Mi'ihen Highroad may uncover the Fiend Colony. A complicated series of hunts with specially prepared chocobos is needed to open the Ruin Depths underneath the ranch. The Choco-Shortcut, in the form of a diminutive chocobo, appears later at the Calm Lands merchants (where the player alights the Celsius) next to Shinra's CommSphere. It can teleport the party to the ranch. Story Clasko comes to the Calm Lands Ruins after deciding a life as a Chocobo Knight was not for him. The site is infested with fiends so he asks the Gullwings to clear it out. As Clasko cannot have a ranch without chocobos, the Gullwings send the chocobos they have captured from the wild to the ranch. Clasko is overjoyed to be looking after his new feathered friends, as a career in chocobo-grooming is a much better fit for him. The Gullwings have a chance to find the Amazing Chocobo in the secret dungeon under the ranch, much to Clasko's surprise. Shinra installs a CommSphere at the ranch through which Yuna can check up on the happenings at the stable, but eventually a chocobo breaks it. Quests Clean Sweep This is not a compulsory mission. Exterminate the fiends that have taken up residence in the ruins. Leave no fiend unslain! *'Objective': Wipe out all the fiends. *'Unlock': Becomes available when Clasko, Calli and the chocobo board the airship. *'Reward': Highroad Winds Garment Grid, Alchemist dressphere. Unlocks the chocobo ranch, the ability to catch chocobos and Clasko's menu. Chocobo raising The player can raise captured chocobos at the Calm Lands Ruins after completing the "Clean Sweep" quest. Chocobos can be captured, upgraded and sent in search of treasures. Clasko stays at the ranch and talking to him lets the player dispatch, feed, inspect and release chocobos. He also replenishes the greens the player can feed to chocobos and use to capture them in battles. Ruin Depths access There are two conditions to unlock the Ruin Depths: #Three successful chocobo dispatches per level. #Have four Level 5 chocobos as the Chocobo-Runners at least once. The game tracks successful dispatches across all owned chocobos. The player must have succeeded in dispatching chocobos three times at levels 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 each. A chocobo running away does not count as a successful dispatch, nor does discovering the Fiend Colony. The easiest way to do this quest is to aim to catch chocobos with a Max Level of 5, since they will become necessary to fulfill the second condition. While capturing chocobos players can start periodically dispatching chocobos they have already caught. The chocobos' nature and destination do not matter. Work on this quest can be started in Chapters 2 and 3. Any successful dispatches the player has achieved in this time count towards the Ruin Depths conditions and do not need to be repeated. Once all the conditions have been cleared Clasko informs that the chocobos found something in the back of the cave. The dungeon entrance is displayed as a green square on the minimap. Enemies During Chapter 2: *Skink *Queen Coeurl, Armet *Skink, Armet *Armet x3 *Queen Coeurl, Skink *Blue Elemental x3 (Boss) Musical themes The Chocobo Theme, known simply as "Chocobo", plays while in the Ranch. The dungeon theme "Labyrinth" plays during the "Clean Sweep" mission. External links *Chocobo Ranch Guide by Split Infinity Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Chocobo